Tócame, Bésame y sedúceme
by Shadowy Ninja-Girl
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke un escritor muy famoso que publica novelas romanticas pero no cree en ello, un día Itachi le envia un regalo que este encuentra en en su cama ¿cambiara de parecer?.
1. Chapter 1

**Holas! pues aqui vengo con un nuevo fanfic..perdonen que no halla actualizado los demás mi imaginación ya me esta diciendo como continuarlos, solo esperen un poquito XD se los egradezco mucho, nos vemos y ya saben dejen reviews para saber si quieren que lo continue.**

**Sayounara!**

**Tócame, Bésame y sedúceme.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Por Shadowy Ninja-Girl.

Se despertaba dando una bostezo como siempre, se sentaba en el borde de la cama a pensar un rato, ese día era tan igual como siempre absolutamente nada diferente la misma rutina que diario se veía obligado a repetir y esta misma estaba comenzando a hartarle. Su vida era un poco monótona aunque de cuestiones económicas no se podía quejar pues era dueño de una mansión y de una finca que se situaba afuera de la ciudad.

Este era un escritor muy famoso por sus novelas románticas que enloquecían a todas las mujeres desde niñas hasta adultas, además de que tenía un físico encantador y por si fuera poco siempre mostraba una cara que hacía que se desmayaran todas al dar una pequeña hojeada a la revista donde estuviera impresa una foto suya.

Pero lo que escribía no lo creía, no creía en el romance y mucho menos en el amor¿amargado? No, no era eso, no lo "necesitaba", sus padres nunca le enseñaron lo que era y su hermano mucho menos. Sin embargo aunque no lo buscara las mujeres se le abalanzaban como desesperadas y de echo lo estaban.

Si quería podía salir cada mes o día con una distinta, pero siempre querían una relación seria y lo más que tardaba con una era una semana o cuando mucho un mes. Siempre era un encanto con ellas y por eso siempre querían más, pero no, él no estaba hecho para eso no sabía como amar ni como demostrar sus sentimientos simplemente no le importaba mucho.

Al paso de unos minutos miró el reloj, notó que ya eran más de las siete y media de la mañana por lo que rápidamente se levanto escogió un trajede color negro y una corbata que le hiciera juego con este. Entro al lujoso baño, para tomar una ducha, unos segundos después salió de este y termino de vestirse para así salir de su residencia y dirigirse a las oficinas de su editora que seguramente le mataría por que nunca llegaba puntual.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer esto¡son las ocho y cinco y aun no a puesto un pie por aquí!"-refunfuñaba una muchacha que se encontraba sentada en un escritorio tomando una copa con vino para relajarse.

"Tranquilízate¿no te has acostumbrado todavía?"- cuestionó un hombre mayor que estaba senado junto a ella apoyando los brazos en el escritorio-"Veremos que excusa nos da hoy"

"Se ve que esas manías las aprendió de ti"-dijo esta dando un sorbo rápido.

Momento después la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente, dando paso al joven Uchiha que lucia agitado, ambos le miraron con una cara de enfado.

"Y ahora ¿a que se debe este retraso?"-Preguntó la mujer que estaba a punto de estallar si le daba una excusa absurda.

"Perdonen es que me he quedado dormido, hoy no tengo nada escrito"-Dijo este aun agitado.

"¡Hasta cuando piensas comprarte un reloj despertador y ¿Cómo que no tienes nada escrito?"

"Sakura, cálmate de todos modos aunque hubiera llegado temprano es lo mismo por que si no soy yo Kakashi llega tarde"

"Bueno eso si"-Suspiró la pelirrosa mientras evitaba mirar a Kakashi por lo antes dicho.

"En fin pasando a otra cosa ¿Sasuke no tienes aunque sea una idea de lo que se va a tratar tu siguiente novela?"-Dijo el hombre de cabellos grises.

"Hmm, pues una muy concreta todavía no"

"Sabes que la editorial nos esta dando un mes para la siguiente publicación ¿verdad?"

"Ya lo sé, pero últimamente no estoy de humor"

"¡Crees que eso nos importa, lo que mas nos interesa es que lo hagas ya"-Bufó Sakura.

"Tranquila, mejor tomate un descanso"-Sugirió Kakashi al ver que estaba al borde de la histeria.

"No puedo, mi vida depende de este empleo, si no lo entrego el próximo mes me correrán"

"Sakura por algo Kakashi es mi agente ¿lo olvidas?"

"Bueno eso si"-Un poco más tranquila esta se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado del escritorio.

"Ustedes tranquilos que tendré la novela en menos de un mes"-Dicho esto el joven de cabello azabache salio de la oficina.

Caminaba un poco preocupado por los pacillos del lugar.

_-Demonios..¿en menos de un mes? Tendré que pasármela toda la tarde pensando en lo que voy a publicar, es verdad e gusta mucho escribir pero ya me estoy cansando de que todo el tiempo me estén diciendo que hacer y como hacerlo, ni que no lo supiera-._

Al salir del edificio y estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que dos jovencitas de secundaria estaban acercándosele.

Una de ellas le toco el hombro para que este les hiciera caso, a lo que Sasuke volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Wou! No lo puedo creer, es Uchiha Sasuke"-Gritó una de ellas, mientras la otra le miraba sin detenerse.

El joven Uchiha solamente suspiró-"¿Qué desean?"

"Nos-nos podría dar su autógrafo..¡Po-por favor!"-Tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo.

"Claro ¿tienen un papel y un bolígrafo?"

"¡Ah! sí"-Rápidamente la estudiante saco de su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Sasuke cogió las cosas y escribió su nombre en la libreta de aquella niña, mientras ambas no dejaban de mirarle.

"Toma, ya esta"

"Muchas gracias"-Ambas se fueron rápidamente, pues estaban muy apenadas.

_-ah..eso me ha demorado, yo que pretendía llegar a mi casa a descansar un rato el día de ayer casi no dormí por andar pensando en lo que escribiré- _pensaba este mientras encendía su auto.

Cuando finalmente este llegó a su mansión dejo estacionado el automóvil en el garaje y este entró por la puerta que había ahí, se acercó a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una caja de jugo de naranja la cual se sirvió en un vaso.

Asimismo también busco en la alacena bocadillos que le entretuvieran el hambre-"Debo comenzar a contratar una sirvienta que aquí todo lo tengo que hacer yo"-se quejaba mientras sacaba una galleta de chocolate de una caja.

Minutos después se aproximo a una habitación de los más lujosa en donde solo habían aparatos electrónicos que le servían para entretenerse como una televisión, consolas de video entre otros, dejó en un escritorio el vaso con jugo y unas cajas de golosinas a un lado, para así prender su computador.

Mientras esperaba que este se encendiera se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó a su cama donde se quedó pasmado al ver tal acontecimiento.

En su cama se encontraba sentado un hermoso jovencito de cabellos dorados en la cabeza llevaba un gran lazo rojo de regalo, pero este tenía las manos atadas al igual que los pies y su boca estaba siendo cubierta por una venda.

Sasuke incrédulo y un tanto desconcertado se acercó a este quitándole aquel lazo el cual tenía una pequeña tarjeta la cual comenzó leer pausadamente.

¿**Aun sigues solo? Eso ya no es bueno, estaba pensando en ti últimamente y se me ocurrió darte este regalo, algo inusual ¿no lo crees, te será útil cuando te sientas solo y deprimido, déjame decirte que al principio no me convencía mucho de que si era buena idea ya que conociéndote tú no eres de ese tipo de personas pero..¿Apoco no es lindo? además su cuerpo esta en perfecto estado no le ha puesto nadie ni un dedo encima, es especialmente para ti, en otras palabras para lo que tu quieras hacerle.**

**Nos vemos hermanito pequeño.**

**Atte: Uchiha Itachi.**

El joven de cabello azabache se quedo en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había puesto ese "para lo que tu quieras hacerle" le dejó muy confundido. Sin embargo este salio de su confusión cuando aquel niño comenzó a moverse para desatarse.

Sasuke miro de nuevo a ese niño de preciosos ojos azules pero esta vez encontró algo diferente en él que le dejo a un más confundido, en su cabeza tenía dos orejas de zorrito al igual que una cola y en sus mejillas esas marcas que parecían ser bigotes.

El Uchiha se puso detrás de este para desatarle, sentía como aquel jovencito estaba tembloroso y algo nervioso al igual su respiración era agitada, sus orejas de zorrito estaban bajas, era normal ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y mucho menos de que clase de persona se trataba.

"Ya esta"

"Gra-gracias.."-Dijo aquel niño con una voz temblorosa.

"Tranquilízate no pretendo hacerte nada solo necesito que me digas una cosa"-Sasuke suspiro ante lo dicho.

"Dígame…"

"¿Cómo has entrado?"

"Pues..yo..no lo recuerdo muy bien"

"Dime lo que recuerdes"-El joven trataba de darle confianza para que hablara.

"Si..no lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba sentado en la banca de un parque y una persona..me preguntó que si quería ser útil..yo estaba llorando y le dije que sí entonces me sujeto del brazo y me metió a un automóvil de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más.."

_-Es muy extraño que una persona tenga unas orejas como esas¿es un monstruo, no lo pareciera¿en que esta pensando Itachi?-._

"Usted también dígame una cosa"-Dijo tragando saliva por los nervios.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es acaso un pervertido o algo así? Por que si me trajeron para eso..yo.."-Decía con el dedo índice entre los labios.

"¡Pero que dices! Claro que no, no haría algo así"-Trataba de recuperar la cordura ante su pregunta.

"¿Entonces que es?"

"¿No has visto la televisión?"

"No, hace mucho que no la veo"

"Soy un escritor"

"¡Entonces sale en la televisión!"-Exclamó este de sorpresa.

"Solo cuando me entrevistan"

"¿Yo puedo salir también?"-preguntó este moviendo la cola, como un perrito cuando esta feliz.

"¿Eh, espera un minuto¡no sé que haces aquí ni siquiera pienses que voy a mantenerte!"

"¿No me dejara o sí?"-Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Por que te mantendría?"

"¡No me haga irme! Por favor"-Este se aferró lloroso a la camiseta del joven escritor.

Sasuke le miró extrañado-"Se que no me conoce ni yo a usted, ni siquiera se su nombre..pero no quiero regresar a donde estaba..lo que sea menos eso..yo solo fui con esa persona por que ¡quería tener un hogar, no quiero esa soledad de nuevo…por eso no me deje.."-decía hipando y con miles de lagrimas en los ojos-"eres la única opción de vida que tengo..por favor"

El Uchiha suspiro, no podía negar que esa cara llena de lagrimas y la manera en como se lo estaba pidiendo no le daban ¿lastima? No sabía que era pero no le gustaba verle llorando, era un poco deprimente sobretodo por que se veía tan inocente y dulce además esas orejas le hacían ver aun más lindo.

"Demonios..esta bien te quedaras"-dijo este pensando en que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

La cara del dulce niño cambio a una amplia sonrisa, una que dejó deslumbrado al joven escritor definitivamente si que era lindo talvez no lindo si no hermoso-"¡De verdad¿Lo dice enserio?"

"Si, lo digo enserio"

"N-no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco..de verdad"-El jovencito rubio se abalanzó a los brazos del Uchiha quien quedó un tanto ruborizado al ver la cara tan hermosa de aquel niño.

"Pero no creas que será gratis"-Sasuke cogió al niño de sus hombros apartándolo un poco de si.

"¿Eh?..pero si no tengo dinero para pagarle"

"No me interesa el dinero, como puedes ver yo vivo solo aquí y no he contratado personal de limpieza ni nada pero creo que ya no lo necesito".

"¿A que se refiere?"

"A que tú te encargaras de ello"

El joven de ojos azules saltó de sorpresa al escucharle-"P-pero.."

"Si no lo haces te llevare de nuevo con mi hermano"

"¡No, yo..yo limpiare aquí, haré que todo quede reluciente, en el piso verá su reflejo"

_-¿Qué le habrá hecho Itachi para que no quiera regresar?-_Sasuke respiró profundo, si algo que no tenía era paciencia pero ahora requería mucho de ella.

"Oye"

"¿Q-que?"

"Dime tú nombre, no podemos comenzar a llevarnos si no se tu nombre"

"U-uzumaki Naruto ¿y usted?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Mi señor Sasuke"-Susurró entre dientes sin embargo el joven de cabello azabache alcanzó escucharle.

_¿Su se-señor Sasuke?-_las mejillas de este por un momento quedaron algo calientes.

"Sabe una cosa"

El uchiha se quedó en silencio esperando escuchar lo que le diría Naruto.

"Es la primera vez que me quedo en una casa más de cinco minutos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Siempre me sacan"

El ojinegro curveó una ceja-"¿y eso?"-Naruto mordio su labio inferior, no era nada agradable la razón.

"Dicen que no quieren dar pensión a un monstruo, desde que tengo memoria es lo mismo ya hay veces en las que no me queda mas remedio que resignarme..pero cando tenía hambre nadie me daba nada, le gente me podía ver llorando y no se me acercaban..¿ y sabes porque?"

"No"-negó este con la cabeza.

"Solo por este par de orejas y cola"-Dijo tocando suavemente aquellas orejas de zorrito.

"Hmm, pues que se le va a hacer las personas siempre se dejan llevar por las apariencias, sobre todo si es algo a lo que no están acostumbrados ver pero.."

"¿Pero que?"

"¿Qué te hizo Itachi?"

Las mejillas de este rápidamente tomaron un color rojo a lo que Sasuke lo miró extrañado, esperó un par de segundos una respuesta pero Naruto no dijo absolutamente nada.

"¿Puedo tomar un baño, aunque no tengo ropa para ponerme.."

"Ah..Eso si será un problema"-Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al closet donde comenzó a buscar alo para que Naruto se pusiera pero por más que buscaba todo le quedaría absolutamente grande.

Así que lo único que encontró fue una camiseta de manga larga de un pijama ya que si se ponía el pantalón que hacía conjunto con esta le quedaría muy grande.

"Es lo único que tengo que te puede venir..aunque no mucho que digamos"

"Ah..esta bien, no importa"-Naruto se comenzó a ir de la habitación pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el escritor al ver que no se movía.

"No, nada"-Dicho esto Naruto salio de la habitación.

Minutos después una persona toco el timbre así que Sasuke tuvo que salir de su enfrascada lectura para abrir la puerta, estaba seguro de quien se trataba y de lo que quería pero no podía hacer nada ya que se trataba de una mujer.

"¡Sasuke!"-Gritó la joven rubia que se le tiró a los brazos en el mismo momento que este abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Ino?"-El escritor la apartó un poco de si.

"Toda la mañana me la he pasado esperándote, y como vi que no estaba tu auto pues su puse que habías salido"

"Si, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Sakura y Kakashi"

La muchacha entro a la residencia y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala mientras este cerraba la puerta. Sasuke se aproximó a la cocina y dio un gran suspiro, después de esto también se fue a la sala donde esta le esperaba.

"Y bien¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Hmm, pues veras lo que quiero es que salgas un tiempo conmigo como te lo había dicho antes"

"¿Y para que quieres eso?"

"Bueno sabes que soy una modelo bastante popular ¿no?"

"Claro que lo sé cada vez que vienes me dices lo mismo"-Dijo este mirándole con fastidio.

Ino solamente rió falsamente ante la mirada de él-"¡Lo que quiero decir es que seas mi novio por algún tiempo hasta que los periodistas dejen de poner en las revistas que soy una modelo reprimida por mi vida amorosa!"

"¿Y eso que¿no me digas que te interesa lo que te digan?"-Preguntó este burlonamente.

"¡Claro que me interesa, como pueden decir eso"-Ino bufó.

"Si yo hiciera caso de lo que ponen en las revistas de mi persona estaría acabado"

"Pero que dices, no ves que la mitad del mundo se muere por estar contigo, no solo eres guapo sino que las novelas que escribes son increíbles, maravillosas diría yo, muchas mujeres quieren estar contigo ¿por que no sales con ellas?"

"Gracias por el elogio pero solo las escribo por que sí, además salir con ellas es un problema"

"Sasuke, deberías intentarlo que tal si un día alguien te hace creer en lo que escribes"- La joven rubia se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

"No, no creo que se pueda"

"El amor es algo hermoso"-Dijo juntando las manos mirándole fantasiosamente.

"Hmm, que te diré..No, no siempre es algo maravilloso, si ni siquiera lo tienes con tu familia ¿Cómo quieres que crea en ello?"

"¡Y por que no!"

Unos instantes después se escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a la sala lo que dejo muy extrañada a la joven_-¿Sasuke esta con alguien?-._

Esta se levanto del sillón y se acercó donde se escuchaban los pasos, al ver a Naruto esta quedo en un colapso, no sabía si correr o gritar, no por que le diera miedo si no que era demasiado lindo para ser real aquellas orejas de zorrito que tenía, esa cola, sus ojos tan azules y ese cabello rubio le hacían parecer muy angelical.

"¡Sasuke¿Qué significa esto?"

"Ah…es un regalo de Itachi"

"¿Un regalo¿pues en que esta pensando, pero esta tan.."-Esta se contuvo por un momento.

"¿Tan que?"

Naruto solo miraba a ambos confundido.

"¡Tan lindo, es hermoso!"-Ino se abalanzó al joven rubio que casi cae al piso pues esta le hizo perder el equilibrio.

"¿Lindo?"-

"Si, eres muy lindo"-Dijo frotando sus mejillas con las de él.

"¿Soy lindo?"

"Demasiado"

"Gracias mamá"-Naruto Abrazó a la joven, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el ya que no solía ser abrazado.

"¿Mama?"

Tanto Sasuke como Ino quedaron en shok por un momento hasta que este habló.

"Mi madre era la única que me decía que era lindo, me ha recordado a ella, siento haberle llamado así no lo hice apropósito"

"E-esta bien"

Sasuke solo siguió en silencio mirando la cara de Naruto¿Por qué en ese momento deseaba también abrazarlo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooeee! Primero que nada, una disculpa por la larga espera de continuar este fanfic y también que este tan corto el capitulo pero es que para nada e tenido tiempo de actualizar ToT! **

**Apenas tuve un rato libre y escribí este capitulo, espero no tardar en actualizar los demás. **

**Sayonara, dejen reviews! **

**Tócame, Bésame y sedúceme.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Por Shadowy Ninja-Girl.

"Creo que se ha quedado dormido"-Dijo la muchacha rubia mientras veía detenidamente la cara del jovencito de ojos azules.

Sasuke miró por un momento a Naruto, se veía tan lindo durmiendo con esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios levemente rojos con una forma curveada y su respiración que se notaba cálida.

"Sasuke, llévale a tu habitación para que descanse mejor"-Dijo la joven modelo cargando en brazos al niño con orejas de zorrito.

"¿Por que tendría que llevarlo?"

"Bueno pues por que tal vez se sienta más seguro estando acompañado, además recuerda que tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que tu hermano te lo ha regalado y estarás mucho tiempo con él"

El joven Uchiha suspiró-"No se en que demonios estaba pensando con darme a este niño como si fuera un juguete"

"No lo sé, tu hermano siempre te regala cosas extrañas, la ultima vez te dio un.."-Ino no logró articular la ultima palabra ya que Sasuke le tapo la boca.

"Si, sé que él siempre me ha dado cosas extrañas no tienes por que recordármelo"-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y con un pequeño rubor.

El joven de cabello azabache cogió de los brazos de Ino a Naruto para llevarlo a la gran cama que se encontraba en su habitación. Una vez ahí lo recostó lentamente y le tapo con las sabanas de ceda para que este no tuviera frío, pues el pijama que tenía puesto le quedaba grande y se le resbalaba.

Ino se aproximó a Sasuke, se sentó en el borde de la cama contemplando el semblante de Naruto-"Entonces ¿me ayudaras o no?"-Cuestionó acariciando la mejilla del niño rubio.

"Ino, no debes dejar que esos influyan en ti"

"sólo dime si me ayudarás o no, además me debes un favor por aquella vez"

"¿Aquella vez?"-Preguntó este con una ceja arqueada.

"Si, la vez que Sakura casi te mata por tus descuidos de no entregar una de tus novelas a tiempo y yo fui la que te hizo el favor de dársela antes de que gritara como loca y te despidiera"

"Es verdad, me había olvidado de eso"-Dijo suspirando y tocándose la frente por recordar aquel día.

"¿Entonces que harás?"-Insistió de nuevo.

"Esta bien te ayudare sólo por que te debo el favor, pero no quiero que esos reporteros me pregunten nada"

"¡De acuerdo!"-Dijo entusiasmada la chica rubia-"Pero debes abrazarme, comprarme rosas, tomarme de la mano y quizás besarme"-Decía como una colegiala entusiasmada dando saltitos por la habitación.

"Ino¿no será que te estas aprovechando demasiado de la situación?"

"¿Eh, No, para nada, como crees que yo me aprovecharía de que estés fingiendo ser mi novio por un tiempo"-Ésta reía irónicamente.

Sasuke sólo la miró incrédulo.

La joven Yamanaka miró su reloj, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a una sesión fotográfica por lo que tuvo que irse. Segundos después de que se marchó de la casa de Sasuke, éste se aproximó a su habitación donde se sentó en la cama.

Estaba cansado, pero más que nada su mente estaba dándole vueltas ya que ahora viviría con alguien y no sólo viviría con él sino que tendría que mantenerlo. Sería bastante difícil aunque no se podía negar que era muy lindo y hasta cierto punto tierno pues las orejas de zorrito le daban un aire más encantador al igual que la cola.

Se recostó a lo ancho de la cama para no quitarle espacio a Naruto quien se encontraba durmiendo a lo largo de la misma, aun un poco distraído por sus pensamientos decidió mejor dormir pues tendría que hacer muchas cosas al día siguiente.

* * *

Dio un gran bostezo estirándose, era quizás la primera vez que dormía tan bien, sobretodo por que la cama era tan suave que le costaba trabajo levantarse, pero cuando estiro su pierna pudo sentir a alguien más en esa cama.

Sus mejillas rápidamente tomaron un color rojo. Sasuke era tan bello durmiendo, los negros mechones de cabello adornándole la cara, esos labios tan rosas, su piel tan blanca y perfecta, ahora entendía por que tantas mujeres estaban tras él.

Tiempo después Sasuke se despertó sintiendo un agradable olor, impulsado por el mismo se levanto rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró al niño zorrito preparando unos pancakes

Se sentó en una silla apoyando sus manos en la mesa que estaba impecable con platos finos al igual que los cubiertos y vasos, pero eso no le importó lo único que hacía era mirarle atentamente, en su mente tan imaginativa le llegaban millones de imágenes tentadoras, sacudió la cabeza si seguía pensando en eso probablemente tuviera una hemorragia nasal.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno Naruto le puso tres pancakes en su plato y luego en el de él, tímido se sentó frente al escritor no tenía la costumbre de comer acompañado ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de la cual tenía que salir.

"Saldré por un rato, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos"-Decía partiendo un pedazo del pancake.

"Iré con usted"

"No, no quiero que me pregunten nada, no hay nada más detestable que eso"

"¡Les diré que soy su mascota!"

Sasuke casi se atraganto con lo anterior-"¿mi mascota?"

"Si, por eso estoy aquí para complacer lo que usted quiera...hasta sus deseos más...profundos, solo tiene que ordenármelo"-Dijo avergonzado y ruborizado a la vez.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, esas palabras no podían ser mas que de Itachi, estaba seguro que él le había dicho que las dijera era un pervertido y no uno cualquiera.

"No tienes que decir eso, no soy como él"-Añadió rápidamente.

Naruto se levanto de la silla y se acercó hasta el escritor-"¿Es que usted no tiene esos deseos?"-este se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke quedando frente a él.

El Uchiha le miraba nervioso, sentía como las piernas del rubio rozaban con las suyas y notaba cada detalle de su rostro.

Naruto poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del escritor-"Eso que he dicho no me lo ha pedido el señor Itachi"

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en expresión de asombro.

"Estoy aquí para lo que usted desee"-Decía en un tono susurrante en los oídos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha miró el reloj como pretexto para alejarse de Naruto, le estaba causando una extraña reacción y si se quedaba más tiempo no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo que se levanto rápidamente de la silla y le aviso al niño zorrito de que saldría pero éste insistió en ir con él así que Sasuke tuvo que aceptar.

Rato después de andar "paseando" por la ciudad, llegaron a las oficinas donde se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi, el Uchiha tuvo que presentarles a Naruto.

"¡Sasuke que clase de persona eres¿Cómo es posible que aceptes este..este..-Sakura trataba de articular una palabra para denominar al rubio-Niño-Intervino Kakashi,-Sí, ese niño¡por que lo aceptaste!"

"No me pregunto, Sakura, el simplemente me lo dejo en mi habitación"

"¡Pero eso es terrible, ahora que dirán los medios ¡sobre ti!"

"No me interesa que digan los medios yo.."-Una vocecita alegre intervino.

"Dirá que es nuestro hijo"-Nuevamente la Yamanaka se había colado en los asuntos del Uchiha.

"¡Que!"-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, es lo mejor, decir que es nuestro hijo en vez de decir que es un juguete de Sasuke"-Naruto bajo la cabeza.

"¡Mira modelo de segunda, tú no sabes lo que es bueno para él por eso nadie va a decir nada a ninguna prensa!"-Gritó fuertemente la pelirrosa.

"¡Como te atreves a decirme así!"

Una disputa a gritos se escucho por todo el lugar, Ino jalaba los cabellos rosas de Sakura mientras que ésta le daba fuertes patadas en las piernas lo que provocaba que ambas gritaran más.

"¡Guarden silencio, es el colmo, mujeres como ustedes gritando, parece que no tienen educación"-Dijo Kakashi que se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio.

Ambas se callaron en el momento en el que el hombre de cabellos grises estalló.

"Ni siquiera le han preguntado a Sasuke lo que piensa hacer"-Dijo aporreando los dedos en el escritorio.

"Ah..bueno pues"-El joven se rascó la cabeza por la incomodidad-"No lo sé, no puedo devolverlo así como si fuera una compra mal echa.."-Éste paseó los ojos hacía la cara de Naruto notando como le sonreía, El escritor retiró rápidamente su vista de él.

"Bien, pues entonces no hay nada más que decir, eso ya es cosa tuya"

"Pero entonces¿Sasuke ya no me ayudaras?"

El Uchiha suspiró-"Ino, solamente te digo que no quiero que me metas en problemas"

Dicho esto el Joven de cabello azabache le entregó a Kakashi un adelanto de su nueva novela, para así irse ya del lugar, le estaban volviendo loco con tantos gritos por parte de ambas.

Camino a la casa de Sasuke paro el auto forzosamente, pues Naruto le había pedido un helado, el joven solo miraba como el Uzumaki comía muy contento aquel helado, movía la cola como un cachorro contento.

Finalmente al llegar a la residencia de Sasuke, éste mismo se recostó fatigado en el sillón de la sala, Naruto le observó por unos instantes, se acercó hasta él y se sentó a un lado de donde se encontraba recostado.

"Gracias por lo de antes"-Dijo refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho a Kakashi.

"Ah, no es nada, solamente que no me gusta dejar a las personas como si fueran muñecos"

"¿Puedo pedirle algo?"-Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

"Dime"

"Q-quiero que me abrasé"

"¿P-Por que?"

"Pues, por que…"-Naruto no se atrevía a decirle la verdad y es que sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de el por que no quería regresar con Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una enorme disculpa (yo y mis disculpas U.U) , es que sinceramente no he tenido tiempo y si lo tengo me dedico a hacer otras cosas, pues ya saben el colegio, las tareas y labores que me pide que haga mi madre, pero ¡aquí esta:D esto es lo que me salio después de andar escuchando una y otra vez canciones de Gackt, en especial vanilla xD, en fin espero que les guste y ya saben como siempre dejen reviews! Que si no o.ó mi inner sádica se hará cargo de ustedes, jajajaja. En fin para no hacer más largo este rollo lean y disfruten, sayounara!**

**Tócame, Bésame y sedúceme.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Por Shadowy Ninja-Girl

"Por que, quiero sentir algo calido"-Se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente a los brazos del escritor.

Los brazos del pequeño Naruto rodearon el pecho de Sasuke y apoyo su cabeza en el mismo, se sentía tan bien, por otra parte el Uchiha posaba las manos en la espalda del rubio.

"Acarícieme"-Pidió Naruto en un tono algo provocador para el mayor.

Un ligero rubor se asomo en las mejillas de Sasuke, sus manos le temblaban un poco, aquel momento no se sentía tan desagradable.

Haciendo caso al pedido del rubio el Uchiha comenzó a pasar lentamente las manos por la espalda del zorrito para formar leves caricias, sus brazos se erizaron levemente, estaba seguro de que no volvería con Itachi o al menos eso creía.

Naruto alzó la cabeza, miraba atentamente a Sasuke, aun no era tiempo, tal vez tenía que agarrar más "confianza" con aquella persona y luego dirigirse a su objetivo pero si quería quedarse en esa casa haría lo que sea.

El rubio se estiro un poco para quedar a la altura del escritor y acercó aun más su cara a la de él.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Oh, no, nada"-Dijo Naruto alejándose un poco de Sasuke.

Sasuke con la ceja arqueada se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua, se apoyo en la orilla del fregadero y pensó por unos largos minutos que era algo agotador tener a otra persona viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero no podía hacer nada, anteriormente aquel niño le había dicho que no quería regresar a casa de Itachi ¿Por qué¿Por qué no quería regresar? Tenía que ser algo realmente malo¿A que extremo había llegado su hermano mayor? lo abría querido matar…o quizás…¡eso era¡Tenía que ser eso!.

Un poco apresurado regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba aquel chico zorrito.

"¡Naruto!"-El joven uzumaki dirigió la mirada al de cabello azabache.

"¿sí?"

"Cuando estabas en la casa de Itachi…¿él quiso violarte?"

El rubio abrió la boca por la impresión.

"Ah…..pues…pues…no"

"¿Pues no¿Qué dices con eso?"

El niño zorrito trago saliva fuertemente y se paso las manos por la cara para ocultar un poco el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

"No, no quiso violarme.."

"¿Entones cual es la razón por la cual no quieres volver?"

_-¡Oh, no! Sabía que me preguntaría eso¡pero no ahora!-_

No obstante un portazo interrumpió la conversación de la cual Naruto fue salvado, una chica pelirrosa había entrado con un cerro de bolsas y paquetes en las manos hasta se salían las prendas de las cajas que llevaba cargando, se veía algo cansada pero feliz.

Sasuke salio de la habitación para "recibirla".

"¿Sakura que haces aquí?"

"Menos mal que te he encontrado¿ésta Naruto?"

El niño zorrito al escuchar su nombre salio de la habitación sin saber que le esperaba.

"Buenas tardes"-Anuncio-"Aquí estoy ¿que sucede?"

Sakura corrió hasta él y lo abrazó-"¡Me has salvado!"-Gritó retumbándole los oídos.

"¿A que se refiere?, si no he hecho nada"

"¡Claro que si!"-Afirmó con una mirada de poco confiar para Naruto.

"¿Qué deseas?"-Preguntó Sasuke, sabía que ella tenía algo tramado.

Con una risita la Haruno se separó de Naruto y comenzó-"Esta bien ya que preguntas te lo diré"-Busco entre todas las cajas que tenía hasta que encontró una rosada con lunares negros y la abrió sacando de ella un hermoso vestido estilo **_Gothic lolita_.**

"Esto es"-Dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Si, quiero que éste vestido se lo ponga Naruto"

"¡Pero si es un vestido!"-Gritó el rubio histerico ante el comentario de la chica.

"Losé, pero necesito un modelo para mi nuevo diseño"

"Pero por que no se lo pides a una chica"-Dijo Naruto avergonzado por la idea.

"Pues veras planeaba dárselo a Ino, pero no quiero que ella lo modele además estoy segura que te quedara genial si tu lo usas"-Sakura además de ser la editora de Sasuke diseñaba ropa estilo lolitas, de todo tipo desde **_Sweet_** hasta **_Punk_**, era muy popular para la audiencia femenina.

"Pe..pero.."-Antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamar Sakura lo jalo del brazo hasta el baño, donde cerró con seguro para que Sasuke no interviniera.

El Uchiha se acercó a la puerta para intentar ver algo pero no vio nada solo podía escuchar las voz de Naruto entre quejidos y suspiros, esto provoco cierto sonrojo en las mejillas del escritor, prefirio darse la vuelta por ahí antes de que su mente le diera ideas que no quería pensar.

Largo rato paso para que Sakura dejara salir a Naruto del baño. La Haruno soltaba unas carcajadas de victoria que despertaron a Sasuke que estaba dormido en el sofá.

"¿Qué pasa?"-Dijo el joven restregándose los ojos.

"¡Mira esto atentamente Sasuke!"-Juntó las manos y dijo-"Naruto ven ahora"

Tímidamente salio detrás de Sakura, su cara estaba absolutamente sonrojada, llevaba un vestido negro con blanco, las orillas tenían encajes y en el pecho unas cintas cruzadas de igual color que también en las orillas de cada cinta tenían un encaje , las mangas eran bombachas pero tenían unos lazos delicadamente amarrados en cada una, en las manos llevaba un bolso negro con un la imagen de un gato al frente, tenía unas medias de rayas negras con blancas, al igual que tenía una peluca rubia puesta que llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía dos colitas hechas y en las orejas de zorrito unas cintas negras y todo lo demás de su cabello estaba suelto, sus zapatos eran negros con una plataforma bastante grande.

Sasuke quedo atónito al verlo, lucía exactamente como una chica se veía hermoso, tan delicado y frágil, sus ojos azules resplandecían sus mejillas finamente rojizas le daban un aspecto de inocencia encantador.

"¿Verdad que esta genial?"-Preguntó Sakura con una cara de picardía hacía Sasuke.

El Uchiha contesto secamente-"Es como una chica…"

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor agachando las orejas, Sakura se percato de ello pero no dijo nada.

"Bien, dadas las circunstancias ¡eres mi nuevo modelo!"-Aplaudió para si misma-"Mañana vendré de nuevo y traeré más vestidos hechos por mi"-La pelirrosa abrazo fuertemente al rubio mientras restregaba su rostro con el de él-"¡Eres tan lindo!"

Pasando las horas la chica vio su reloj y se marcho rápidamente tenía varias cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo que perder.

La casa quedó en silencio, ambos ya se encontraban cenando Naruto se quedo con aquella ropa y Sasuke no le había pedido que se la quitara por lo tanto eso le dolió aun más al él, un rato paso hasta que el Uzumaki habló.

"¿Estaría mejor si me quedara así?"-Dijo con la cabeza baja.

El escritor le miró-"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que es mejor que fuera una chica"

Sasuke paró su bocado.

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor si fuera una mujer, las cosas no serían tan difíciles además le agradaría más a la gente, en especial a ti"-Dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

"El que seas una mujer no quiere decir que las cosas serán más fácil, eso es por carácter y experiencia"-Trató de componer el Uchiha para que la pequeña lágrima que estaba apunto de escurrir del ojo del niño zorrito no cayera.

"Pe…pero apuesto a que usted le gustaría más que fuera ella y no él"-Se puso las manos en la cara para tapar su rostro lloroso.

"No seas tonto, si me desagradaras ya te hubiera dicho que te marcharas además.."

Las orejas de zorrito de Naruto se pararon atentamente para escucharle, pero sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

"Así como estas es perfecto…"-Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rápidamente Naruto bajó sus manos hasta su boca¿lo decía en serio?

"¿Eso cree?"-Interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa que no se veía a causa de que sus manos le tapaban la boca.

"Si te lo he dicho es por que sí, no digo las cosas a gratis"

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió aun más, las pequeñas lagrimitas que se habían formado en sus azules ojos se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

"Gracias"-Pronunció felizmente.

Sasuke guardaba la compostura, Naruto en esos momentos se veía tan lindo y más aun con ese vestido tan precioso.

"Por cierto, ya te puedes quitar ese vestido"

"Ah"-Miró el Uzumaki su cuerpo-"es verdad"-Dijo mientras se levanto de la silla y el escritor miró atentamente lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Se estaba quitando la ropa delante de él!

El joven de cabello azabache reacciono-"¿Qué haces?"

"Quitándome esto"-Dijo sacudiéndose.

"¡Pero ve a tu habitación!"

"Ah, no se preocupe no es necesario tengo una ropa abajo"-Dijo alzando la falda del vestido mostrándole el pescador que tenía abajo.

Sasuke se tranquilizó.

"Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a su máxima expresión.

"¿Di…diga?"

"¿Te gustaría asistir a una fiesta?"

Su colita de zorrito empezó a moverse rápidamente.

"¡Claro!, nunca he ido a una"

"Pero, esta fiesta es especial"

"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto sentándose nuevamente.

"En realidad me han invitado solo a mi, pero es tan aburrido ir solo, me gustaría tener compañía"

"Si usted desea iré"

"Si, si lo deseo"-Dijo Sasuke rascándose la mejilla.

"Entonces iré"

"Aunque como te iba a decir, ésta fiesta es refinada, solo van personas de mucho dinero"

"¿Y que celebran?"

"Es el cumpleaños de una vieja compañera de clases, se llama Hyuuga Hinata"

"¿Hyuuga?"-Pensó por un momento-"¡Oh!, he visto comerciales en la televisión con ese apellido!"

"Si, su familia tiene una empresa de juguetes para niños"-Dijo tragando un sorbo de su té.

"Jugetes.."

El escritor le miró-"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Nunca he tenido juguetes"

"Hmmm, le diré que te de unos"

"¡Muchas gracias!"-De nuevo sonrió.

"Pero.."

"¿Pero?"

"No va a ser gratis"

Naruto tragó saliva¿Qué querría?

Sasuke movió su dedo indicándole que se acercara a él, Naruto sin más remedio que obedecer se levanto de la silla y se acercó hasta él.

El Uchiha viendo la proximidad del rubio le jalo de la mano y lo llevo hasta él, donde se lo pegó a su cuerpo, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba la barbilla.

"Quiero que me pagues por adelantado"

"Sabe que no tengo dinero"-Dijo con las mejillas extremadamente rojas al tener aquella fisonomía adelante.

El joven de cabello azabache dejo salir una risita-"No me interesa el dinero"

"¿Entonces?"

"Anteriormente habías mencionado que dijera que eres mi mascota¿no?"

Naruto quedó sin habla.

"Entonces quiero que en estos momentos lo seas"

¡Lo había dicho!, la mente de Naruto estaba bailando de alegría¡no podía creerlo!, un acercamiento a un más grande.

"Entonces¿me esta insinuando que quiere que le pague con mi cuerpo?"

"Si así lo quieres interpretar"

Naruto cerró los ojos y se acercó más a la boca del Uchiha, sus labios se encontraron y dieron paso a lo que se denomina un beso.

Ambas bocas sedientas y llenas de deseo disfrutaban el tacto de la una con la otra, las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por la espalda del rubio, mientras que Naruto rodeó el cuello del escritor con sus brazos.

El Uchiha notó las mejillas sonrojadas del niño zorrito, estaba contento de que él le hiciera sentirse así.

Unos minutos después de andar experimentando lo que es un beso, Naruto abrió la boca para dejar que Sasuke explorara el interior de ella, sus lenguas ahora se encontraban y daban paso a algo más que un beso.

El rubio dejaba escapas suspiros y pequeños gemidos.

Por un momento ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y el Uzumaki aprovechó para recostarse en el piso.

"Entonces.."-Dijo casi en un susurro-"¿ésta es la clase de pago que quiere?"

"Por supuesto"-Sasuke se incorporó encima del rubio.

"Ahora, yo solo quiero pensar en usted"

Ambos rostros estaban tan cerca que se podía notar la respiración de ambos.

No obstante lo que se podía considerar como una desgracia había ingresado a la residencia, sin ningún anuncio.

"Solo me voy por un momento y miren como los encuentro, que par"-Dijo una muchacha viéndoles con una cara de picardía.

"Sasuke no conocía esas mañas tuyas por los menores"-Dijo con una risita mientras se hincaba.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

Naruto por su parte se fue a servir un poco de té, mientras que Sasuke se que do con la chica Haruno.

"¿Qué pasa¿Por qué has regresado?"

"Uf, ya ves entre tanta cosa que se me ha olvidado un paquete en tu sillón"

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa"

"Lo mismo te digo, imagínate que hubiera sido Ino, el secándolo que hubiera armado"

Sasuke suspiró.

"No imagine ese tipo de relación con ustedes dos"

"No es una relación amorosa y tampoco hemos llegado a nada"

"Entiendo, de todos modos ese era el propósito de tu hermano"-Dijo riéndose mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Sus malditos planes no me interesan, estoy seguro que hay una razón por la que me l haya dado"

"¿Ya le has preguntado?"

"Sus evasivas ¿cuentan?"

"Ya veo, pero sabes las manías de tu hermano, no creo que sea algo muy bueno"

Naruto se aproximó a la mesa donde acento dos tazas con té.

Sakura contenta se acercó y cogió unos caramelos de un dulcero que adornaba la mesa.

"Muchas gracias, eres muy amable"-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza rubia.

El rubio no hizo nada más que sonreír.

"Por cierto Sasuke¿mañana irás a la fiesta de Hinata?, ya sabes a quienes verás"

"Si, si iré le redicho a Naruto que lo llevaría"

"¡Estupendo! Entonces, vendré antes para vestirle"

"Como quieras"-Dijo sentándose para coger una taza.

"Bien, pues quedamos así"-Dicho esto la Haruno se trago de un sorbo todo el contenido de la taza mientras se despedía.

Ambos de nuevo se encontraban sentados sin decir nada, pero esta ez fue Sasuke el que rompió el silencio.

"Me iré a dormir"-Anunció levantándose de la mesa.

"Esta bien"-Dijo el niño zorrito levantándose igualmente de la mesa.

"Por cierto, ese pago aun esta pendiente"

Naruto se sonrojo y rápidamente se fue a su habitación.

"Esto es más entretenido de lo que pensé"-Se dijo para si mismo mientras entraba a su alcoba.

El día de mañana sería agotador para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Shadowy Ninja- Girl.**

**O.O wow! Ni yo lo creo, actualice de nuevo xD no sé que me pasa me han estado dando muchas ganas de escribir, además se lo merecen (lo sé tardo milenios en actualizar) pero bueno aquí aclaro una cosa cierta persona aparece pero no va a amargarles la vida al contrario es para ponerles un poco más de color a sus vidas para que no piensen mal xD, espero que me quede un poco "comico" el asunto por que no quiero poner nada dramático en esta historia , bueno se cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Ya saben dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne!**

**Tócame, Bésame y sedúceme.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Por Shadowy Ninja-Girl.

Se incorporo por un instante pero debido a su cansancio no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie y cayó de nuevo en su cama, maldecía ese momento, realmente estaba agotado, cada despertar era exactamente lo mismo, le encantaba escribir pero quedarse horas escribiendo le cansaba y más cuando le daban las dos de la mañana frente al ordenador, estaba seguro de que no era el único que se dormía a esa hora por el ordenador pero tenía que quitarse ese habito quizás hasta le daría problemas de salud pero eso de agarrar una hoja de papel y una pluma al igual que desgastar sus delicados dedos era de lo peor.

Hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo y por fin se pudo mantener de pie, camino hacía el baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se remojo la cara, miró su rostro con leves gotas de agua frente al espejo. Se notaba bastante cansado. Abrió la gaveta de tras del mismo espejo y busco unas pastillas para no quedarse dormido, al encontrar el frasco se trago tres, una tras otra, sacudió su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, ahora si estaba "listo" para el día.

Salió de la habitación y escuchó unas voces, extrañando se acercó a la sala de donde provenían y miró para saber de que se trataba.

"¡Ah! esto es perfecto, hasta podría decir que eres la mejor modelo que he tenido"-Decía una muchacha de cabello rosa con una pequeña cámara fotográfica digital en la mano.

Sasuke suspiró y miró de reojo a "la modelo", estaba en una pose algo provocadora, pues estaba como un pequeño gatito, es decir se encontraba en el piso acostado con una cara de ¿Qué le desearan?, al menos eso le pareció a Sasuke.

"Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla Naruto"

Éste se levanto del piso-"¿Eso cree?"

"Si, además tengo pensado hacer algo muy divertido con todo esto"-Dijo la chica dándole pequeñas caricias a su cámara.

"¿Enserio algo divertido¿como que?"

"Ah, eso, pues no lo sabrás por ahora si no hasta después"

Naruto frunció el seño- "Esta bien…"

"Bueno, pues quiero pedirte otro favor"-Dijo la chica dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al rubio.

"Dígame"

"Hoy en la fiesta de mi amiga Hinata, quiero que vayas vestido así"

"¿Eh?, pro porqué si no soy una chica"

"Lo sé, es para algo en especial, por eso necesito que lleves este vestido"-Dijo sacando de una de sus bolsas un hermoso vestido de encajes estilo **_Sweet lolita_ **de color rosado.

El niño zorrito abrió los ojos como platos-"¿Ese?"

"Sip, este mismo¿no es hermoso? Es el más reciente que he hecho"-Dijo Sakura abrazando el vestido con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por eso, deseo que tú te lo pongas hoy"

Naruto dio un gran suspiro-"De acuerdo, me lo pondré……"

Sakura feliz abrazo al rubio agradeciéndole miles de veces por aquello.

"Bien, pues te esperare unto con Sasuke a las ocho de la noche en mi casa para que te arregle, lleguen temprano"-Diciendo esto la chica se retiro de aquella residencia.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, puedo hablar con ella para que lo deje"-Escuchó la voz provenir detrás de él.

"Ah¿estaba aquí?, no le vi"-Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas rojas al ver a Sasuke.

"No, no, esta bien ella quiere que lo haga…además se ve muy feliz cuando le digo que sí"

"Como quieras"-El Uchiha miró por unos momentos al rubio jalándole hacía él.

La cara del Uzumaki quedo apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke, su respiración se agito y sus mejillas quedaron aun más rojas.

"No había notado un inconveniente que tiene el que te vista así"-Sasuke le miró malévolamente mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué, que tiene?"

El escritor deslizó su mano por las piernas de Naruto dónde debajo de la falda del vestido metió su mano. Naruto brincó del susto.

"Pues facilita más las cosas"

Naruto estaba rojo hasta más no poder, sentía la mano del Uchiha por su espalda y demás cuerpo.

"¿Quieres que continuemos con lo de ayer?"

El niño zorrito alzó la mirada y busco los labios de su dueño, esto era cómo que un juego de RPG, solo que en vez de buscar a la princesa delicada y hermosa perdida, era buscar a la princesa pero de la perversión.

Los labios de Naruto eran absolutamente deliciosos, tan suaves y deseables, con un ligero sabor a ¿miel?

"¿Estabas comiendo algo?"

"Ah..si..la señorita Sakura me invitó a unos panecillos con miel y canela"-Dijo jugando sus dedos.

"Eso te hace tener un mejor sabor"-Relamió sus labios mientras Naruto se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza.

Sasuke rió un par de veces al ver el comportamiento del niño zorrito.

"No, no se burle, usted dice cosas muy vergonzosas"-Dijo con el ceño fruncido tratando de parecer más serio.

"Esta bien, ya no te diré nada"- Trato de ocultar su risa.

Miró su reloj y vio la hora-"Que rápido pasa el tiempo"-Suspiró-"Será mejor que almorcemos algo y vayamos a ver a Sakura.

* * *

La tarde paso fulminante, en el almuerzo tuvieron pequeñas platicas acerca del trabajo de Sasuke y la gente que conocía, Naruto era muy insistente pues no había salido casi nunca y quería y a lugares "desconocidos" para él, a lo que se refería como al cine, un restaurante, la feria, entre otras cosas. 

Dando las siente las ocho de la noche fueron a la casa de la Haruno como habían quedado. La chica vistió a Naruto cosa que tardo como dos horas, cuando finalmente terminaron se dirigieron a la fiesta de Hyuuga Hinata.

Parecía una fiesta para niños pues como su padre era el dueño de unas de las empresas de juguetes más ricas de la ciudad de Konoha , adornaron el lugar con muchos globos de colores, podían apreciarse voladores en el cielo, las carcajadas de la gente y hasta había alguno que otro payaso caminando por ahí.

Naruto estaba maravillado al ver tanto color en el lugar, era sorprendente lo feliz que se veía la gente, hasta que sin querer Sakura chocó con una muchacha de largo cabello azulado que llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo vino.

"¡Ah¡Hinata!"-Gritó la chica entusiasmada abrazándola.

"Que bueno que han venido, me tenía preocupada que mi mejor amiga no fuera a llegar"-Dijo Hinata con una pequeña risita.

Sin embargo esta bajo la mirada y vio a Naruto que llevaba ese hermoso vestido de encajes, la Hyuuga se tapo la boca y se quedo callada por unos momentos.

"¿Qué pasa Hinata?"-Sakura arqueó la ceja al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Unos instantes después un gritillo salió de sus labios-"¡Pero que hermosura!"-Dijo la chica con ambas manos en la cara y con las mejillas coloradas.

Hinata se acercó hasta Naruto y lo abrazó casi estrujándole-"¡Es hermoso, perfecto igual que una muñequita¡ Y sus orejas, son bellísimas!"-Dijo tocando ambas orejitas.

"Sakura tenías razón, es hermoso"-Dijo casi soltando lágrimas de alegría.

"Si, pero ya te imaginas el trabajo que me dio vestirle y ponerle esa peluca"

"Pero debes esta contenta con el resultado"

"Eso ni que se diga"-Ambas soltaron una risa malévola que dejo extrañado a Naruto.

Cuando ambas se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas Sasuke tan sólo se quedo parado sacando así un cigarro de si pantalón.

Unos gritos le sacaron de su concentración de encender el cigarro-"¡Sasuke¡aquí estas!"-Gritó una muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

"Ino"-Susurró con trabajo y tiró el cigarro, esperando el fuerte abrazo que le daría esta.

Y así fue, la muchacha le abrazó y como siempre le contó todo lo que hizo en el día.

"Ah, Naruto, no te molesta que vayamos a platicar un rato ¿verdad?"

"No, para nada, adelante"

El Uchiha fue empujado por la Yamanaka hasta una mesa para platicar de su más reciente trabajo y de cuanto le alegraba verlo ahí.

Naruto se quedo parado por un momento, hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban apartadas, a cada instante hacía como si nada y miraba a Sasuke, se estaba riendo, quizás por las cosas que le decía Ino, pero no le molestaba, estaba bien si se enamoraba de alguien aunque eso significaría regresar a casa de cierta persona.

La piel se le erizo al pensarlo y sacudió la cabeza, eso no pasaría no por ahora.

Miraba por todo el lugar habían muchas personas ahí riéndose y pasándosela bien. ¿Por qué él no se estaba riendo?, recordó, quizás era por que la persona con la que quería estar estaba con otra.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le toco el hombro.

"¿Éstas bien pequeña?"- El rubio volteó para ver de quien se trataba y se no ser por que no tenía nada agarrado no se le cayo.

Quedó boquiabierto con los ojos bien abiertos, las piernas le temblaron al igual que las manos, mientras trataba de hacer que su voz saliera.

"S-s-s-sí"-Dijo mientras salio disparado de aquel lugar, corrió y corrió hasta esconderse en el jardín trasero, entre los arbustos se recostó en el pasto para que nadie le viera.

Sin embargo podías escuchar las voces de las personas que estaban ahí, hasta que se le hicieron un poco distorsionadas para sus oídos-¡Como podía estar él ahí¡Uchiha Itachi! Tenía que haber un error, quizás era el nerviosismo que tenía por el cual no quería regresar con él y lo vio o quizás era otra persona pero le vio cara de él.

No, eso era demasiado estupido¿era él¿Realmente era él¿había viajado solo para esa fiesta?, no, no podía ser solo eso tenía que haber una razón más. El sonido del agua caer de la fuete y el agradable viento, hicieron que este quedara profundamente dormido.

* * *

Una voz fuerte le despertó, se sentó y miró el lugar, aun seguía en aquella fiesta, se notaba que ya era tarde. De nuevo la voz se volvió a escuchar, se levanto y miró escondido entre el arbusto. 

"Te digo que si, era una niña muy bonita"

"Pues yo no veo a ninguna niña, creo que estas loco"-Replicó un joven de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta de ojos grises al igual que otro joven con un perrito les acompañaba.

"A mi se me hace que ya se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza"

"Cállate, y les digo que no, yo la vi llevaba un vestido rosado, quizás estaba perdida"

"¿Y para que la quieres tu maldito pervertidor de menores?"-El joven con el perrito miró divertido al mayor.

"Para nada, solo me preocupa, repito que tal si esta perdida"

"Hmm, si piensas que me creeré eso, estas muy mal, pobre niña llame imagino el tormento que le harás pasar"

"¿Por qué hablas tan mal de mi?, ni que la fuese a violar y después matar"

El joven de cabello largo rodó los ojos-"¡quieren callarse!, yo solo vine por ustedes"

"Esta bien, esta bien, solo sigan buscándola"

"Donde podrá estar"-Se cuestionó la muchacha de cabellos rosados mientras paseaba por los alrededores del lugar.

Al alzar la mirada se percato de los tres jóvenes que estaba ya conversando.

"¡Oye¡Itachi!"-Gritó Sakura acercándose al antes mencionado.

El mayor volteo a ver a quien le llamaba-"Necesito hablar contigo"-Anuncio la muchacha apuntando que quería hablar sola con él.

"Ya regreso"-Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a Sakura.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Pues¿le has visto cierto?"

"Si, tenías razón se ve diferente y no lo digo por el vestido, eso solo puede ser cosa tuya"

"Hmm"-refunfuñó la joven mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso-"Aquí están las fotografías que me pediste, unas las tome esta mañana"

Itachi desenvolvió el sobre y saco las fotos, en cada una solo se veía el rostro del rubio.

"Se ve feliz"

"Obvio, viviendo con Sasuke cualquier chica lo sería"

"Si, pero me temo que les quitaré esa felicidad"-Itachi sonrío divertido mientras la Haruno soltó una risita-"No dejaras a ese pobre niño en paz hasta que tengas lo que quieres ¿cierto?"

"Si digo que no, miento, además es lo que se tiene por preguntar"

"Caray, pues entonces nunca te preguntaré nada que me lleve a tener que hacer eso, era un niño inocente ¿Qué más querías?"-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

El Uchiha mayor rió de nuevo-"Aun así me lo debe"

"Sí, si, pero debes saber que ahora esta con Sasuke y esta muy pegado a él¿no crees que sería mejor olvidarlo?"

"No, al contrario, ahora deseo fastidiarlos más"

"Créeme que el pobre de Naruto ya sueña con eso"

"Entonces si sueña con eso es que me desea"

Sakura suspiró-"Te digo que ahora está con Sasuke, ya no es el mismo que viste desde aquella vez, pero en fin, ya lo veras por ti mismo"-Sakura cerró su bolso metiendo el sobre-"Ya he cumplido con mi trabajo, ahora lo que me prometiste"

"No"

"¡Como que no!"

"Aun necesito que me hagas un favor más"

"¡Y ahora que!"

"Ven mañana a esta dirección a las nueve en punto"

"¿Sabes una cosa¡Me enfermas!"

"¿No deseas eso?, entonces hazlo"

Sakura apretó los puños-"De acuerdo, pero tu me lo prometiste, mi ropa debe volverse una de las marcas más famosas del mundo"

"Sí, solo haz lo que te digo y ya veremos"

"Por cierto¿Te ha visto, no¿le estabas buscando?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Entonces que piensas hacer?"

"No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que tengo esta vez, viajar no ha salido de gratis"

"Si tu lo dices"-Sakura se despidió de Itachi y se alejo de aquel lugar, de verdad que haría lo que sea por que aquellas palabras salieran de nuevo de sus labios, pero entonces ¿Por qué le había dado a Naruto a Sasuke? Algo más tramaba y solo para su diversión.

La chica no se estaba fijando de su camino y sin querer se cayó al tropezar entre uno de los arbustos, mirando que fue lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio se fijó de un pequeño pie, rebusco y encontró al pequeño rubio dormido, Sakura rio al verlo, realmente era precioso sus facciones eran tan divinas no por nada Itachi estaba así.

"Naruto"-Dijo la chica sacudiendo levemente su hombro para despertarlo.

Obteniendo un bajo quejido de su parte significando que no quería despertar, pero aun así la Haruno insistió hasta que logró hacer que despertara.

"¿Hmm?,¡Ah!, señorita Sakura¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te haz quedado dormido, te puedes enfermar"

"Oh, ya veo"

"¿Por algo en particular estabas aquí¿te escondías?"

"Ah, no, nada es que andaba caminando y me senté y entonces me dormí"-Sakura se percató rápidamente de que se trataba de una mentira.

"Buen pues ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya a casa?"

"Sí"

Naruto se puso de pie ayudando así a Sakura a levantarse, ambos caminaron hasta la entrada principal donde aun había mucha gente conversando esa fiesta duraría horas.

"Por cierto, Naruto, Parece que haz cautivado muchos corazones"-Rió mientras le miraba a la cara.

"¿Eh?"-El zorrito miró a su alrededor notando que todas las personas le miraban atentamente, algunas mujeres estaban maravilladas mientras que algunos hombres estaban boquiabiertos de tal hermosura.

"Ah, no diga eso"-Sacudió la cabeza un poco ruborizado.

Sakura no pudo evitar echarse carcajadas.

"¿Ya terminaron?"

Provino la vos detrás de ambos.

"Señor Sasuke"-Naruto abrazó al Uchiha mientras que las mejillas de este quedaban levemente rojas-"No se vaya de nuevo"

La chica observó un tanto feliz la escena.

Uso minutos después se despidieron de la Hyuuga y llevaron a Sakura a su residencia despidiéndose de ella, ambos cansados decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en casa de Sasuke, Naruto se deshizo del vestido dejándolo en el paquete donde Sakura se lo había dejado, se puso el pijama y se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha.

Toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que entró, encontrando así a Sasuke frente a su ordenador.

"Se quedará ciego"-Replicó el niño zorrito para que le hiciera caso.

"Para eso tengo los demás sentidos ¿no?"

"No es lo mismo"-Le miró con cierto desafió.

"¿Quieres decirme donde estabas?, desapareciste un buen rato"

"No es algo que le importe, bien que estaba con su amiga Ino"-Naruto algo molesto se sentó en la cama.

Sasuke se levanto aproximándose a la cama, se puso frente al rubio y lo tiró, quedando así encima de él.

"¿Celoso?"

"No necesariamente"-Dijo con las mejillas ardiendo.

"¿Entonces a que viene ese comentario?"

"A nada en especial"

"No es bueno callar"

El Uchiha delicadamente cogió ambas mejillas y aproximo sus labios a los de él, Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus dulces y hambrientos besos que le daba.

Primero comenzaban con pequeños besitos, hasta que llegaban a usar las lenguas y perdían el aliento.

"¿Puedo dormir aquí?"-Pregunto inocentemente.

"Diario haz estado durmiendo aquí"

"No me gusta dormir solo"

"Que le vamos a hacer"

"Gracias"-Naruto abrazo a Sasuke mientras este le correspondío su abrazo.

Había comenzado todo con un regalo hasta que sus emociones se mezclaran, esos besos que le daba ¿iban en serio?.


End file.
